Leens soul
by Dragon-Slayer-Leen
Summary: A quick poem I wrote for no reason. Its about Wings and Death and now a song and a few more poems.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first any thing ever.

Grow your wings and lern to fly 

Take a breath 

Never die

Take those wings circle the world

Take a breath

Never grow old

Never die, never grow old

Take a breath

Let it all go

If you never die, you can never fly 

Take a knife and learn to die

Now breath

please R&R. I love you..............


	2. 2

Leen's song

The next instalment in my little thing. The original song is about the Spanish revolution. That's all I know. Enjoy! 

I stand on this pillar with the sun in my eyes

Soon I shall now what no living man knows 

All of my life's been a sham and a lie

Death is my truth, the one thing I now

__

Send them all my everlasting care

Send Justin the stone that he gave me

Tell my sister to follow me if she dare

Tell them I'm lost now and no one can save me

Remember, remember

Tell my love it's over

My Colonel taught me that all men are equal

What ever colour, religion or land

General Baal made us fight for things we don't believe in 

This I have done with a sword in my hand

Me and my love were on the wrong side from the beginning 

Now we must pay, how sharp was his word

We made a promise to end all the darkness

This is not our time, but loyalty I must show

Yellow Roses 

I lay on my back with the son in my eyes

Soon I will know what no living man knows

All of my life's been a fight against lies

Death brings the truth, and it's my turn to know

__

Send my mother a lock of my hair

Send my father the watch that he gave me

Tell my brother to follow me if he dare

Tell them I'm lost now and no one can save me

Remember, remember

Send my love little yellow roses 

My father taught me that all men are equal

What ever religion, colour or land

He told me to fight for the things I believe in

This I have done with a gun in my hand

I met my love in a garden of roses 

She pricked her fingers, how sharp the thorns grow

We made a promise till death do part us

We'd never look on a wild yellow rose

........Yes. I'm always open to negative comments ( If it's to nasty send it to my email address: stevecollyns@beeb.net) , but of coarse it's too good to deserve that :@) 


	3. Lies are easy

Lies

You can not understand 

How much it hurts her 

When you say something

Which just for a second 

Breaks her spell

Of lies

This is the original version of that poem.

You can not understand 

How much it hurts her 

When you say something

Which just for a second 

Breaks her spell

Of quite

I like the first one better, first update for ages! The next one is v. big to make up for it.


	4. The truth is hard Dark threads

DragonslayerLeen's Random Leen poetry 

All love poems, so smile! (and Review, don't forget the review) 

A Female Solider to Her Love

There is no pain without love 

__

Sweat love

There is no war without peace 

__

Sweat peace

There is no me without you

__

Only you

I know that poem by heart....

  
Death of a Red Jewel 

Darkness flows 

Life goes

Blood ebbs

Dark threads

Circle her world 

Mullen POV poems, whatever next!

I Hate/_Need_ You

Why do I stand here?

__

Why me?

Why aren't you here?

__

Why you?

Why do I care ?

__

Why us?

How could I care after what you've done ?

__

How could you ?

How could you care after I wronged you ?

Why should you ?

How could we, Gaia is death

__

Why would you ?

Gaia, gaia Death 

__

Gaia ?

Life, Death, Pain and Love

__

No, gaia

Same and different 2/1

__

God

I need _Help _you _Help_ I hate _Help_ me 

__

You/Me Different/_Same_

Wrong

Is it so very wrong to want him here ?

To want the sound of his footsteps in the corridor ? 

To want the touch of his caring hand on mine ?

Is it a sin to want him near me ?

To want the sound of his footsteps in the corridor ? 

To want the touch of his soft lips on mine ?

Will I go to hell if he kisses me ?

Will I have sinned if his body lays next to mine ?

Is it so very wrong to want him to love me ?

To feel the touch of his hand, our arms entwined 

Well I do want him near me and I am wrong

So it must be wrong

So very wrong

Well that's all I have. I could have put them separately, that just means

more work for both of us. I will update soon (I hope). 

__


End file.
